1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a temporary bonding method used to thin wafers and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a demand for thinner die packages by manufacturers increases, one of the methods to reduce the overall height of a package is to thin a silicon die. A thinning process may be performed on a silicon wafer prior to die singulation. However, as the size of a wafer increases and a die becomes thinner, the overall structural strength of the wafer may decrease. As a result, when such thin wafers are processed using existing apparatuses and materials, a relatively large thin wafer may be easily destroyed.
A wafer on which a device may be implemented (a device wafer) may be attached to a carrier wafer using an adhesive, thereby increasing mechanical strength. A desired process, for example, a thinning process, may be performed so that a relatively thin film is separated before the singulation is completed. The adhesive and substrate may work as mechanical supports providing structural stability during the process. The carrier wafer may be separated from the device wafer after the thinning process, accordingly, the process of attaching the device wafer to the carrier wafer for thinning of the device wafer may be referred to as a temporary bonding process. An example of a process that may use the temporary bonding process may include a back-grinding process.